Dead Flies (Webcomic)
Dead Flies is a comic drawn by Somarinoa, started in 2002. Originally intended as a weekly webcomic, Somarinoa has never had the ideas to produce it so fast, even after simplifying the art style and breaking the original story arc cycle with one-shot jokes. In 10 years only 12 comics and one special image has been produced. Even so it is considered Somarinoa's favorite pet project. Currently, the original version of Comic #3, and Comics #4 and #10 as well as the special birthday image only exist in jpg format. Not only this but Comics #0, #5, #9 and #11 currently do not exist in any format. Each of these have original versions that have been lost due to computer crashes. It has been years now, but one day the creator hopes to succeed in recovering those files from the hard drive they were on. Characters Main Characters *'Thor Steinbach:' One of the three brothers collectively known as the Dead Flies. Thor is the calm and calculated one, disliking Loki but having little connection to Baldur. He spends much of his free time playing video games on his computer while he has been known to be employed at an office building, leaving him as the only brother with any discernable occupation and perceptible income. However, his enjoyment of his job has quickly gone downhill. He is friends with Scott Root, Savior, and possesses a persolon named Ping. In games, he is rivals to Jason Yates. *'Loki Steinbach:' One of the three brothers collectively known as the Dead Flies. Also known as "the Mad Jackson", Loki is the wrathful one, spending much of his time tormenting his brethren. Although he certainly spends time being obnoxious towards his brother Thor, he prefers Baldur as his victim. Unbeknownst to his brothers, he killed the landlady when they first moved in to the condominium, leaving them no need to pay any rent. Even so, they seem uninterested in the idea that he is in fact a serial killer. He is friends with Shazia Ahmed. *'Baldur Steinbach:' One of the three brothers collectively known as the Dead Flies. Known on the Internet under the callsign Panic@tehCondo, Baldur is the shy and quiet one, known for his high level of depression. His depression and overall personality has been picked up on by Loki, who sees him as an easy target of his attacks. He spends much of his time alone in his room, listening to Alanis Morissette. Eventually he came to cut his hair and dress in a more emo style; at this point he met a girl online named Kiona Decker, and attempted to date her. *'Tyr Steinbach:' *'Mariah Steinbach:' Supporting Characters *'Caprice LeSabre:' *'Kirsten Emme Williamson:' A punk girl, who is Thor's sister in real life. Has so far only appeared in a special panel produced for her 16th birthday. *'Jason Yates:' A gamer who continues to gank Thor Steinbach in every game he tries to play, despite the fact that Jason only plays Ultima Online. Thor has an intense rivalry with him because of this, as Jason always shows up in-game at the most inopportune of times. *'Kiona Decker:' A girl who begins to randomly chat with Baldur Steinbach, and the two hit it off. Known on the Internet under the call sign XxXSephirothsGurlXxX, she appeared in Comics #12 and #14, and is intended to appear in a few comics to follow, where she and Baldur attempted to go on a date. *'Makia Linville:' A persolon mechanic who came once in the original storyline plot to fix Ping, yet upon the discovery of waffles ended up staying specifically to raid the freezer. She has not appeared in the current iteration of the comic. *'Ping:' A female persolon (a type of personal android) Thor came upon. She sleeps in Thor's room but so far has not had any real interaction with others. She first made an Easter egg cameo in Comic #4 and much later was finally revealed physically in Comic #19. *'Savior:' Thor Steinbach's old best female friend. She is an angel who plummeted from heaven. She moved away in Comic #10. *'Scott Root:' Better known by his stage name, Curtis Vodka. Thor Steinbach's best male friend. He appeared in Comic #13. *'Shazia Ahmed Shale Renoit:' Loki Steinbach's only currently-discernible friend. She originally only appeared in the Kirsten 16th birthday special in 2007, commenting on how long the dinner table was but as of 10/23/2019, she has officially been reintroduced to the series proper under the new name, Shale Renoit. *'Tymen Steinbach:' *'Underage Senile Bartender:' Cameos *'Dizzy:' Appeared in a single panel in Comic #2. (Guilty Gear) *'Nana:' Appeared in the lost Comic #9. (Nana manga) *'Twin Chef:' Appeared in Comic #14. (Little Nightmares) *'The Children:' Appeared in Comic #14. (Little Nightmares) Character Gallery Baldur V2 Dead Flies.png|Baldur "Panic@tehCondo" Steinbach Caprice Dead Flies.png|Caprice LeSabre Curtis Dead Flies.png|Curtis Vodka Emme Dead Flies.png|Emme Williamson No Image.png|Jason Yates Kiona Dead Flies.png|Kiona "XxXSephirothsGurlXxX" Decker Loki Dead Flies.png|Loki "The Mad Jackson" Steinbach No Image.png|Makia Linville Mariah Dead Flies.png|Mariah "Gokou-chan" Steinbach Ping Dead Flies.png|Ping No Image.png|Savior Shale Dead Flies.png|Shale Renoit Thor Dead Flies.png|Thor "Gokou-sama" Steinbach Tymen Dead Flies.png|Tymen Steinbach Tyr Dead Flies.png|Tyr "Phoenix King" Steinbach USB Dead Flies.png|Underage Senile Bartender Gallery Dead Flies 01.png|#1 — Today's Hatred Dead Flies 02.jpg|#2 — Rooster Burn (Original) Dead Flies 02 Remix.png|#2 — Rooster Burn (Remix) Dead Flies 03.png|#3 — Baldur's Depression Dead Flies 04.jpg|#4 — Bad Dreams Do Come True No Image.png|#5 — No One Loves Her (Nana cameo) Dead Flies 06.png|#6 — News from Jellyfish Cafe Dead Flies 07.png|#7 — Regular Day at the Office Dead Flies 08.png|#8 — Branding of an Uncalled-For Kind No Image.png|#9 — Ding! (WoW and Jason Yates comic) Dead Flies 10.jpg|#10 — Even a Savior Has to Say Goodbye Sometime No Image.png|#11 — Anything But Conventional (Comic Convention) Dead Flies 12.png|#12 — It's a Pretty Hot Topic Dead Flies 13.png|#13 — That Must Be One Long Hallway... Dead Flies 14.png|#14 — Hunger 2-Go Dead Flies 15.png|#15 — Happy For Once (And Only Once) Dead Flies 16.png|#16 — Her Name Is Lois... The Bike, I Mean. Dead Flies 17.png|#17 — Fieri, Here We Come Dead Flies 18.png|#18 — So That's What "USB" Stands For Dead Flies 19.png|#19 — The Squabble of Now & Forever Dead Flies 20.png|#20 — But Enough Talk... Have At You! Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Comics Category:Comedy Category:Mature Content